A Kiss of Dead or Alive?
by XXxichinieze22xx
Summary: Natsu and Gray are a werewolf so does his friends. And they kill vampires by the rule of heaven and hell. Until then they met another girls from their class. And didn't notice they are a vampire but they fell in love with them. What will happen? Sorry if I suck at summary. :"(
1. Prologue

**Hey guys… this is my new story and I hope you guys like this and I will still make another stories if I have time to do it 'cause some of my stories aren't still complete.**

**Anyway here is some information needed. And the Fairy Tail characters also the episodes and everything… I don't own the disclaimer. If you guys saw another title like this… Ichieze10 is my friend at school. She is not making any stories because she forgot her password and I was sorry for her, so this story is her favorite also the characters. :) 3 3 3**

**Full Summary: Natsu and Gray are a werewolf and they kill vampires by the rules of heaven and hell. And Natsu have friends that are werewolf too. But when they both met another girl he didn't notice that they are a vampire. But then they fell in love for them. What will happen?**

**Rated T: Language, Violence, Words…**

**Genre: Friendship and Romance**

(Fan_Fiction)

Chapter 1: Prologue

-Natsu's Pov-

Man… yesterday was delicious! I was in my awesome dream until the shining sun shone on my face and I groaned but then someone slapped at my face and I stood up.

"Ouch!" I said and oh yeah! Sorry by manners I kind of forgot it sometimes. Name is Natsu Dragneel. I am 16 years old and have pink hair brown or onyx eyes.

The one who slapped me is my sister Erza Dragneel. She has red hair also brown eyes. She is also 16 years old. She is my older sister.

"Will you stop doing that every morning?!" I said with a vein pop on my head. And she scoffed while crossing her arms. "You should've have woken up before I slapped you."

She said and I sighed. I looked at the sunny day and put one hand to brush the bangs out of my eyes.

"Anyway dad said how was your snack last night?" Erza asked and I looked at her and smirked while I remove my pj's and put my school uniform.

"It's so delicious!" I said and I was wearing my school uniform, no tie. And the collar part of my uniform is showing my neck. And I took my bag. "What did you eat at night then?"

She asked and we both have are bags and she is already wearing her school uniform already.

"Me and my friends just hunt down some weak doers and rabbits." I said and by the way my family and I are werewolves. We were born with it. We kill vampires, eliminate them without reasons.

As we are at the kitchen saw papa eating part of the doer we left for breakfast. By the way name of my father is Igneel. We don't know who are mother was but pops here takes care of us.

"Mornin' kids." He said while licking the part of the blood and we took a sit and take some of the doers.

"Hey pops." We both said that made him chuckled. We are done eating our doers and we took off some of the blood in our mouths and we heard the bus.

"Hey dad we gotta go, see ya later." Erza said and he wave both of us and we wave back too.

So we went to our separate seats. Erza went to her friends… and well so did I but they are also part of the werewolves so did Erza's friends.

"Hey dude!" One of my buddies said. I smirked and took a sit at my buddy. "Yo!" I said and the 2 boys smirked at me and bro-fist dude!

My first friend was Gray Fullbuster. He has a blue or maybe dark blue hair same as his eyes and mind I remind you that somehow his shirt is getting off. We don't know he even do that.

And the other one is Gajeel Redfox. Long hair that reach until his back or just between the elbows but spiky though. And has red eyes and he likes sometimes to eat metals, weird right?

"How was your sleep?" Gray asked and yawned as I put my arms at the back of my head and leaned on the chair.

"Not so good… since Erza slapped me harder by making me go wake up!" I said and they both chuckled. "Look dude change the topic. Anyway heard from Sagittarius-sensei that there will be a new student."

Gajeel said and I smirked and bro-fist gray. I looked at Gajeel who had quirked and then got the hint.

"Well said sensei came from Magnolia street and a girl." He said and both of us were imagining a hot, smexy girl but Gajeel interrupted both of us.

"Hey!? What was that for!?" Gray asked and we have poker face while he has quirked an eyebrow. "What…?"

He asked and I pointed at his body and he shriek and we both sighed as I saw that the girls in the bus blushed and had nosebleed.

He was trying to find his shirt and was found outside of the window where Erza and her friends sitting.

He went beside me and groaned. "Man… new embarrass moment…" He said and we laughed. "Dude it have been like that since when we were kids." I said and he crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Whatever dope. Anyway back to the topic give us about her Gajeel." He said and I nodded. "Well she is the daughter of the famous family Heartfilia… and she looks pretty, kind and you know new students do."

He said and we nodded. The bus stopped and we looked at the window. We already reach the Academy. Fairy Tail Academy.

We got out of the bus and we fall in line so that the security guard name Mirajane Strauss, will give us a stamp of fairy tail mark.

We went inside as we looked at the new board of our class. Hope something will come up tomorrow and I was curious who is this new student though.

Well good thing my friends are at the same class and we got the schedule that is inside the box that name. A-12 class.

We sat anywhere but we are just near each other. While they are talking I was looking at the clouds and sun and smirked. Today is gonna be, maybe a long day.

9999999999999999999999999999 9999999996999999999999999999 9999

**Hey everyone please review and review. I was hoping that you guys like this 1st chapter, if I got 10+ or how many are they I will continue this chapter. :)**


	2. New Students

**Hello everyone! I saw that someone review this story and I really appreciated it, I will let the others go for a while because there will be many updates story will come. So I really hope you guys like this.**

(Fairy_Tail_Academy)

Chapter 2: New Students

-Lucy's Pov-

I yawned as me and my sister are inside the car. And by the way I forgot to introduce myself my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I have blonde hair the other half of mine is in pony tail.

I also have blue eyes, I am always cheerful but sometimes I get so frustrated don't know why though?

And also my sister is just listening to music. And both of us are in the band but our career is done anyway back to my sister… her name is Juvia Lockser Heartfilia.

She has blue dark eyes, light blue hair and she is sometimes also happy with other people but do not underestimate her… trust me you don't wanna know.

The Lockser came from the middle name of our mother she died by a wolf attacking her and so did dad by trying to protect her. So we are just living in the house with the other vampires.

Yes… we are vampires… we kill the wolves but we don't know how to find them. Our senses are not your probably stable and we are still working on it.

"Hey Lucy-nee what class did you get?" My sister asked and I looked at the paper. A-12. And she had a bright smile on her face and I smiled back.

"We're just the same!" She said as I looked at her paper and yeah. "Hey wait, isn't that the rule that you should never had your brother or relatives on your class?"  
I asked and she smirked.

"Actually I put the only the middle name as in last name." She said giggling and so did I. The car stopped and we went out of it.

Juvia stretched and I chuckled. So we went to look for our lockers and it is already pass 8:00 so both of us have P.E.

We both went into the classroom as everyone looked at us. The teacher looked at us and we both bowed. "Ohayo Sensei."

We both said and he smiled at us and we greeted ourselves. "Ohayo everyone my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am sometimes cheerful but sometimes I am kind of sad. Well hobbies are dancing also singing. I am athletic I love playing soccer and basketball."

I said and I saw that the girls are whispering but the other boys are drooling and the boys are smirking at me but the one with the pink hair and so handsome- wait did I say handsome?!

I didn't even know him!? But maybe he is a kind guy. He smiled at me and waved as I wave back at him.

"Hi my name is Juvia Lockser. I love playing athletics like soccer and volleyball. I like drawing, singing also dancing. I am shy sometimes but I am getting along with it."

She said and I smiled and the boys have hearts on their eyes with a nosebleed and drool. And Sensei sighed but then smiled at us.

Gray looked at her and she looked beautiful, that light blue hair dark eyes and a nice body, she looks interesting though is she a vampire or a wolf or just a normal human?

Gray smirked and licked his form fangs while his lips are covered. 'This will be interesting.' He thought. "Okay you both will sit beside Gray and Natsu."

Sensei said and both boy raise their hands and we sit beside them. Sitting beside Natsu while she is beside Gray.

I looked at Natsu who looks like bored. He looks cute though. And I was blushing what the heck Lucy!? I don't even know him.

I looked at the lecture but he tapped my shoulder and I looked at him. "Hey there my name is Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you Lucy."

He said with a hand out and I shake it. "You too… and the other boy beside you is Gajeel Redfox right?"

I asked and the boy as so did his friend have wide eyes but then the black boy smirked and withdraw a hand. "Yup. Nice to meet you Lucy."

He said and I nodded. "Hey Juvia names Gray Fullbuster, it's nice to meet you." He said and she smiled. "Nice to meet you too Gray. Ne? Lucy-nee what time is our next subject?"

She asked and I looked at paper. Mape with Arts. I said and the 3 boys quirked an eyebrow.

"Lucy-nee?" They asked and we giggled. "Ehehe. Juvia didn't put the last name Heartfilia so they all thought we are just friends that we know each other for years."

I said and we all laughed softly but they nodded. "Hey my sister and her friends will be here she could escort you guys after recess."

Natsu said and we smile. "Thanks Natsu." I said and he nodded as we all go back writing the lecture at the power point and at the board.

(O,o)

**Hey guys so please review and review this chapter and sorry if hated this chapter I could make it up to you guys. And those who like it please review. :S**


	3. Mysterious Claws and Fangs

**Ohayo everyone, I was hoping you guys like this chapter and sorry if hated so let us now start this chapter. :)**

**Natsu: What am I doing here again?**

**Me: You are the main character of the story so does your friends.**

**Lucy: Ohayo everyone, Arigato for reviewing Ash's stories.**

**Juvia: Okay. Now me and Gray will do the disclaimer also those who are asking questions, you will now it.**

**Gruvia: Ash doesn't own the disclaimer and there will be coming up fairy tail stories to come.**

**Me: Thanks you guys and let us now start reading this story. After I am done I am reading it. Lol.**

(Wolf Fangs)

Chapter 3: Mysterious Claws and Fangs

-Erza's Pov-

Me and my friends went to my brother's class as we waited for him I saw him with new 2 girls. Must be a new student.

We saw them as I saw him smirk. "Hey sis, by the way you guys will be in P.E right?" He asked and I nodded as natsu and gray put their arms on the girls. "Is it okay if you show them the way?"

He asked and the 2 girls smiled. And I smiled back at them and nodded. "All right Natsu." I said and they wave at us as the girls followed us.

Our lockers are just beside each other so we talked. "Hi there I am the sister of Natsu my name is Erza and you are?" I said as the blonde girl smiled at me. "My name is Lucy and this is my sister Juvia have the same class."

She said and the girl that has light blue with an orange band smiled both of them. "You guys are sisters?" She asked and they nodded. That explains why they have the same class as I looked at their schedule.

"By the way my name is Levy mcgarden, nice to meet you." She said and Lucy smiled. "Nice to meet you Levy-chan." Lucy said and this girl looked pretty nice too so does her sister.

"Hi there Juvia my name is Bisca nice to meet you guys." She said and Juvia smiled. "You too. Hey we only have 5 minutes break, you guys wanna head straight or eat?"

She asked and yeah we only have 5 minutes as I looked at my watch. "We could just go at the gym with our food while waiting for the others and do other assignments."

Levy said and we all nodded. "You know what Levy, you really are a smart girl." Lucy said as she put her arms on the back of her neck and we all chuckled. As we went straight to the girl room and change into P.E. and I saw that we have many assignments.

I grinned by myself as wolfs know how to solve so much many problem and I saw that Lucy and Juvia are eating apples but when Lucy looked at me her eyes turn red and smirked.

I have wide eyes but then I shake my head and looked at Lucy who's eyes are blue and had quirked an eyebrow. "You okay Erza?" Juvia asked and I smiled at her. "Yeah…" I said and all of us were done what we are doing.

All of the students came in and we are challenging Juvia, Lucy, and Levy. While I am with Bisca, Cana and also Mirajane.

All of those people in this school are humans and wolves but we aren't sure if there is a vampire in this school. I am not sure if Lucy is a wolf or a vampire?

Looks like the volleyball game is started. I pass the ball to them and it is coming with Juvia. She smirked and I could see… fangs!?

She pass the ball to us and Cana was about to hit the ball when it went pass the line and they got the score 0-3.

I shake my head and Juvia smirked again but there are no fangs at her teeth. What's wrong with me? This is the 2nd and last game for the girls.

Cana pass the ball to Levy and she pass to Lucy, who jumped higher until she reach the ball and pass it to Mirajane. She passes it to me and I pass it to the other side and was about to reach end of the line…

But Juvia pass the ball hitting it harder and it went pass the line and they won again as they gave high-5 to each others. I looked at Juvia and Lucy… they don't have sweat…

Something definitely wrong with the 2 sisters. We change our clothes and Lucy also Juvia is just waiting for us outside since some of the teachers are not here and our other subjects are canceled.

(Fire Dragon)

-Gray's Pov-

Me and Natsu are done with the history subject and I wasn't listening. It is just the same subject Sensei teaches us. What a rip off. Anyway we are just supposed to go home when I saw Juvia and so did Lucy.

"Hey natsu, there are the girls." I said and he looked at them also smirking. "Hey dude are you smirking?"

I asked and he laughed at me and I quirked an eyebrow. "What?" I said and he stopped laughing. "Dude I am smirking, it is just a minute that we became friends with the girls and they are pretty getting along."

He said and we started walking to them and I grinned. "I guess you're right, but are they just normal humans or a wolf?" I said and he stopped walking and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." He said and I sighed. "Or it could be worse. Are they a vampire." I said and I can see that he is clenching his fists. "We already killed _all _the vampires and they were the ones who destroyed our kingdom!"

He said and I smirked but he quirked an eyebrow. "Who killed what now?" Juvia asked and he screamed as I was carrying him and the 3 of us laughed and he had flush…

I put him down as he crossed his arms. "That was not so funny and you scare the hell out of me Juvia."

He said and both of us chuckled. I looked at Juvia who is smiling but when I looked at her eyes it turn red!?

I shake my head and it isn't red what's going on? Demo is she a normal person a wolf or or… many questions came in my mind. If she is a wolf or human that is okay with me…

Because I love her that much and- wait a minute did I just say I love her? We just met and am I falling for her? (Answer the question of wanted.)

"Anyway tomorrow is Friday maybe we could hang out?" Natsu asked and Lucy scratched the back of her hair. "Uh…Natsu sorry we can't." She said and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked and Juvia looked somewhere. "It's…because we have important things to do at home..hehe right sis."

She said and she bumped Lucy's stomach and she nodded. "Yeah maybe some other time…?" She said and we nodded.

"Allright then." I said and Juvia smiled at me and I blushed. And they both laughed as I saw Juvia blushed. "What?" I asked and they laughed. "Um…Gray your clothes…"

Juvia said and I looked at my body and covered myself as I was trying to find my clothes. "Does this happen all the time?" Juvia asked and I nodded. "Yup this happen all the time." I said and still trying to find my clothes.

"Damn it where are my clothes!" I said and Juvia looked like felt something on her bag. So she opened it and there was my clothes! "Um…Gray your clothes."

She said and I took from her. "Thanks… and sorry about it…" I said and we both blushed. "Ayieee!" They both said and we glared at them. "We are just friends." We both said and we laughed.

But then we heard Erza screamed as Bisca a normal girl had blood all over and we went to them.

"What happen?" I asked as Erza and also Levy have wide eyes. "We…were just…waiting for…her…until…we saw her…like this…"

Erza said as tears came off and Natsu clenched his fist and so did I. Juvia hugged Erza as me and Lucy take a look at Bisca.

Her eyes are still open so I closed it and blood oozing out… more… I looked at Lucy and Juvia who are having hard time to breath… I ordered Natsu to take water and he went away.

As he got back I gave them water and they thanked me, as erza was done crying Juvia kneeled down and looked at her.

I looked at the long marks that are on her body and legs. I follow the trail and took a scent. "Looks like a wolf killed her, also eating her flesh." I said and Juvia saw fang marks and her face is pale.

"And a vampire drank her blood. Since her face is pale and we didn't notice that somebody or someone killed her."

She said and we all nodded. And the other people saw this as they called the ambulance… "Is her parents here?" Lucy asked and I shook my head.

"Her parents died… we don't know how though but somehow her family are also there… she is the only one left… I think she will be happy with her family."

I said and they smiled sadly at her. The ambulance came and she took her. Erza and Levy cried at the new girls shirt but they don't mind though… have a nice day Bisca… we'll miss you…

But the question is… we all killed the vampires…. impossible… that means some of the vampires are in this place? And also some of the evil wolves here killed Bisca.

Who could kill Bisca with a mysterious claws and also fangs one at a time…? This can't be happening…

(To be Continued)

**Okay sorry for the late update many school activities. And thanks for those who are reviewing this story. I really appreciated it. :) Anyway please review and review this chapter and what would you guys want to happen on the 4th chapter? Your decision. :)**


	4. Just A Dream

**Hello people thanks for reviewing this story and also the other chapters and please read my other stories that I updated so far. So I hope you guys like this and sorry if hated it though.**

(You Can Come to Me)

Chapter 4: Just A Dream

-Natsu's Pov-

Yesterday was not good then I expected though… Bisca just died by another immortal one at a time.

Bisca was one of my childhood friends on girls. She is sweet when our parents know each other she didn't know that we are wolves… but she also didn't notice me when I save her when we were 13…

(Flashback of Natsu saving Bisca)

_I was just walking at the park when I heard a girl screamed for help… I run where the sound came from and I hide in the bush and I saw… Bisca._

_She was surrounded by boys who I beat up when she was being bullied. I growled and I turn into a wolf but before that I put my shirt off and put it on the bush._

_I run out off the bush and growled at them as they looked at me and got scared. I didn't want to hurt them but their leader punched my jaws and I got angrier… he back away and I run to him as I pin him down._

_He had wide eyes and his group went out of the park I growled and he is getting scared. I remove my paws on him and he run away. Bisca looked at me and she is getting near to me… she put her hand on my head and ruffled it any my tail wags. I smiled and she smiled back. _

_She waved at me and run until she reach her house and oh yeah I forgot! She is leaving with me. So I change into human and wore my clothes. Good thing I brought my skate board._

_I went first at house and saw Bisca coming right about now… I took deep breathes and I smiled at her as she went in._

"_Hey natsu." She said and I ruffled her hair and she swatted my head but then we both laughed. "Anyway… shouldn't you be inside the house and why is your skateboard with you?"_

_She asked and I forgot! "Uh… I was just playing here outside and I need air 'cause you know it is hot inside the house…"_

_I said and she chuckled and I sighed. "Yeah… come on its getting dark we should get some rest." She said and yeah it is getting dark so we both went inside and went inside our rooms._

(End of Flashback)

Yup it brings me back memories of Bisca and me. Today is Friday and I don't have nothing to do. And yeah I asked yesterday if Lucy and Juvia could hang out with us but they decline it but maybe next time.

I sighed and took my skateboard since Gray isn't also doing anything this Friday… I went downstairs and look at the calendar and...oh.

We will have a meeting later and hunt for something tonight…huh. I sighed the 2nd time and went out of the house. Not before saying goodbye to erza. Anyway already at my skateboard and moving to Gray's house.

I reach Gray's house and he was outside sitting at the stairs with his blue skateboard and doodle drawings on it. He looked at me and smirked as he went to me and bro-fist.

"You ready?" He asked and I was the one next to smirk… "Yup let's go." I said and we went somewhere else… we are just going at the park when we saw Juvia and Lucy.

We stopped skating and looked at them. "They said that they have something important to do right?" I asked and said and Gray nodded. "But what are they doing here?"

He asked and I smirked again and gray glared at me. "Oh…no…no we are not spying on the girls dude."

He said while crossing his arms and I laughed at him and shake my head as he is an idiot. "Are you a wimp?" I asked and his eyebrow twitched and had a vein pop…

"Why you little-" He cut off and I was laughing and he sighed. "Fine… but we have a meeting later tonight." He said and I nodded.

We follow the girls and they also have skate board. Wow. We follow the girls and they went into the hospital?

We stopped outside and the girls went in. "What are they doing in the hospital?" Gray asked and I nodded too.

"Yeah… hey there are now coming outside… we better hide." I said and we hide beside the cars and saw that the girls are holding 2 plastic bags.

"What's in the plastic bags?" I asked and gray shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you follow them." He said and I glared at him.

"What it was your idea to follow Lucy and Juvia." He said and I sighed frustrated and I smirked. "But you also followed the girls."

I said and he glared at me and Gray scoffed. "Whatever dude let's just get this over with." He said and we follow the girls at the park.

(Midnight)

-Gray's Pov-

Man… we are already following the girls and it is almost time before the howling of the meeting will start… I sighed and we stopped when Juvia and Lucy stopped riding.

"What are they doing?" I asked and they took out something on the bag as they took a sit on the floor.

"Looks like they are taking something out of the bag…" I said and Natsu nodded. They took a… shit is that a…

"Dude… that is…a…" Natsu had wide eyes so did I… "That is a human blood…" I continued and they have fangs and red eyes…

They drank the blood bag and they sighed in bliss… I growled and they turn around at us and they have smirk and we don't have time to change into wolf forms as they tackled us and drank our blood…

(At the Meeting)

-Nobody's Pov-

"Gray…Natsu wake up…" Erza and Levy shake their shoulders to wake them up and they both have wide eyes and sweat on their forehead. They looked at each other and then to the others…

"What happen…?" Gray asked and sweat off the droplets… and so did Natsu. "You guys fell asleep on the meeting and it's over."

Levy said and Natsu nodded. "What's the meeting about…?" He asked and Erza scratched the back of her neck. "Same as usual." She said and both of them nodded.

"Anyway are you guys dreaming?" Levy asked and they nodded. "What's about it?" She asked and Natsu looked at Gray and he sighed.

"Well we were dreaming that Lucy and Juvia is a vampire… and they drink our blood like killing us…" He said and they have wide eyes but they laughed and they have a vein pop.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked and they stopped laughing. "Look there is no way that they are vampires… its impossible okay we killed all the vampires remember."

She said and they sighed and grinned. "I guess you're right. Anyway I'll take Levy home… see you guys on Sunday." Gray said as Levy and him wave them and they wave back.

As they all went home… All of them are in slumber except Gray and Natsu… they can't sleep because of the dream it look so real to them. Gray turns off the lamp shade and took a sleep and so did Natsu.

'Maybe Erza-nee is right. It's impossible that some of the vampires are still alive…' Natsu thought and was now in a deep slumber…

(Fan_Fiction)

**Okay everyone I am done with this chapter and sorry if you guys hate this though those who like it please review and review and thanks for the ones who review the other chapters. And those who are questioning will they know that they are a vampire? Maybe on the next chapters. :S**


	5. Revealed Feelings

**Hi everyone I really hope you guys like this chapter and sorry if hated it though. So now let us start reading this chapter. Sorry for the late updates.**

(Animal)

Chapter 5: Revealed Feelings

-Natsu's Pov-

Today is Sunday another school year that I hate… yesterday I didn't sleep well. I am still thinking about the dream… I change my clothes to school uniform and got some bread with meat on it.

I was listening to my music when pops ruffled my hair and I smiled widely at him and heard him chuckled. "Mornin' Kiddo." He said and I swat his hand and I was turn to chuckle.

"Hey pops." I said and he sit next to me and I was curious why erza hasn't come down yet. "Hey pops where's erza?" I asked and he sighed.

"Your sister got a cold didn't know where it came from… but she will be fine in 5 days. You know how wolves cold are." He said and I nodded while continuing eating my breakfast…

"Hey pops can I ask you something?" I asked and he smirked. "Sure Kiddo… what is it that you wanna ask me." He said and I took deep breath and I know he will laugh at me.

"Well…me and gray have this weirdest dream… that Lucy and Juvia are… vampires." I said and pops have wide eyes but then laughed and I started eating my meal.

He stopped laughing and took deep breathes then looked at me. "Are you sure that they both are vampires?" He asked and done eating my meal. "Not sure though it looks so real to the both of us."

I said and pops nodded then he got a serious face. "It is impossible that some of the vampires are still alive we killed them but if it is true what you are saying… you know what the rules are…"

He said and I nodded as my bangs covered my eyes… I looked at the clock and I still have 5 minutes to talk to him before the bus comes here.

"Hey pops what if she is a real human and I fell in love with her?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"Oh… someone have fallen in love…" He said and I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah for the first time of my life so answer the question."

I said and he chuckled but then smiled at me. "Well this kind of relationship can be accepted but if you really do like her… you should tell the truth."

He said and I have only 2 minutes. "What is she is a vampire and I fell in love with her?" I asked and he glared at me but with a serious face.

"You'll get punished by the leader of Alpha and so does the one you love in our meeting." He said and 2 minutes is done.

I took my bag and wave at pops. "Thanks for the advice pops." I said before leaving the house and went the spot where gray and I seated.

We went to Gray's house and sat beside me and bro- fist. "Did you have a good night sleep?" He asked and I shook my head. "No… I am still thinking about the dream. What about you?"

I said and he sighed as he remove his hair on his right eye. "Never too dude… so did you ask your dad?"

He said and I nodded. "So spill it." I sighed and flopped on the bus chair while listening to the music. "If they both are humans it is fine that we fall in love with them-"

I was cut off when he laughed and I quirked an eyebrow. "What are you laughing about ice boy?" I asked and he removes the tears when he was laughing. "Look dude I don't like Juvia."

He said and I could see that he had a blush on his cheek… and I smirked. "Oh really then you don't mind if I take Juvia on a date?"

I asked and he glared at me and he sighed. "Fine I give up, I like her but don't tell her and you also like Lucy huh?"

He asked and I nodded. "Hn. The soon to become Alpha wolf has finally found love." He said and I scoffed. "Whatever… back to the details… it is fine if they are wolves or a human we just have to tell them that we are wolves."

I said and he nodded. "What about if we fallen in love with them but we didn't know that both of them are vampire?"

Gray asked and I looked at the window and saw that Lucy and Juvia are riding on their bike and so did gray looked at them.

"Well… if they are vampires and we have fallen in love with them… we both will get punished so does the girls… by the Alpha wolf and the leader of the vampires…"

I said and he had wide eyes and clenched his fist. "In the meeting will be shown." He continued and I nodded as we both sighed.

(Fairy Tail Academy)

-Lucy's Pov-

Me and Juvia reached the school and put the bikes on the parking lot. We took a walk and Juvia stopped walking and I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Hey Juvia is everything okay?"

I asked and she looked at me and shook her head as of no. "I'm fine… is just that I like someone…" She said and I have wide eyes and I was in hyper mode.

"Really!? Who was it? Was it from our class? Our friends? Tell me Juvia? Who was it?Is-"

I was cut off when she put her hands on my lips making my words muffle. When I stop speaking she let go and sighed.

"Well… he is our friend… and well same classroom… and he looks hot and all…" She said and I quirked an eyebrow and the only hot I knew here is-

I have wide eyes and hugged Juvia and she quirked an eyebrow. "You like Gray… don't you?" I asked and she blushed and pulled away and she looked somewhere.

"Yeah…" She said and I smiled as I ruffle her hair and she looked up at me. "I know you like gray… but is he a normal human, wolf… or a vampire…"

I said and she looked at the ground and sighed. "I don't know if he is an immortal or normal." She said and I smiled. "You can tell him when the time is right okay?"

I said and she nodded and had a bright smile on her lips we started walking when Juvia asked something to me.

"Hey sis… do you like Natsu-kun?" She asked and I blushed and she giggled. "Well…um…" I stuttered and Juvia patted my back and she chuckled. "So you do like…him?"

She asked and I nodded and she smiled. "I was going to say the same thing sis… you could just tell him in the right time."

She said and I looked at her and smirked. "I'm glad you are my sister… you are always there by my side."

I said and she giggled and I smiled. We are still about to walk when we heard 2 voices coming at us.

"Hey guys wait up!" That voice came from Gray and Natsu…

-Juvia's Pov-

Both of us looked at Gray and Natsu as we wave at them. They stopped right at us and they took deep breathes.

"Looks like you guys are tired of running at us." I said and the 3 of them laughed and I soon joined. They are still taking deep breathes and they put a hand out as we both quirked an eyebrow.

"Nee…d…water…" Gray said and I looked at my bag and I have 2 water and I gave them each one of them… They opened the bottle and I blushed when some of the water that gray was drinking…is dripping on his neck… and that my face go red…

They stopped drinking and smirked the both of us. Gray quirked an eyebrow and I didn't notice that his hands are at my shoulder with the water…

"Hey Juvia snapped out of it…" He said and I shake my head and his face was closer to me and he smiled. Good thing he pull away and I sighed.

"Hey why is your face red?" Natsu asked and I shook my head as the red got away and I smiled at them.

"It's nothing it is just hot outside…" I lied and they nodded… "Tell me about it…" Lucy said as we all laughed and she sighed.

"Anyway thanks for the water Juvia…" Gray said and I nodded. "But do you still have an extra water?"

Natsu asked and I looked at my bag… nothing. "Don't have. Don't worry I'll just buy later in the cafeteria." I said and they nodded. I looked at my watch and we have still 15 minutes until we reach our class.

"We better get going we only have 15 minutes left before we reach our class." I said and they nodded and we started walking to our classroom. I looked at Gray and he looked back at me…

I blushed good thing my sharp light blue hair bangs is covering it… I blushed because he smiled at me and ruffled my hair and I smiled and giggled.

We both laugh and Lucy also Natsu tackled at our backs and we laughed as we talked walking to the classroom…

(&.&)

**Ok. I am now done with this chapter please review and review this story and sorry for the late and hating this though. And please review my other published stories. Ask questions if you needed information. :S**


	6. This is what I am Juvia

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update 'cause I was playing Elsword and I am in level 56. So I hope you guys like this and those who hate this please don't make bad comments.**

(O.o)

Chapter 6: "This is what I am Juvia…"

-Gray's Pov-

So we already reach our class and I took a sit beside Juvia. Since we still have 5 minutes I looked at Juvia who is reading a novel book. I smirked I kind of like novels too.

"Hey Juvia… what kind of novel are you reading?" I asked and she looked at the cover. "Vampire Academy School…" She said and hey that was my favorite book too.

"You like reading it?" She asked and I nodded. "Yeah that book is my favorite my dad gave it to me when I was 20 since I don't have chores to do…"

I said and we both laughed. "Are you done reading it?" I shook my head. "No I am still on chapter 23…" I said and I really want to read it 'cause this guy on the book will do something at the new girl school.

She nodded and smiled at me. "How 'bout I borrow you the book since we both will have a History class together."

She said and I have wide eyes and no way Juvia is borrowing her book for me. "Really?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders. "Of course I will this what friends do right?"

She said and I chuckled she is really different from the other girls I know here. "Thanks I really need to read what happen to the girl in chapter 23. By the way what chapter are you?"

I asked and she looked at the chapter and she smirked. "I am already in chapter 23." She said and awesome! We are just the same chapter.

"Anyway maybe we could know each other a little bit in recess time." I said and she giggled. "Okay… hey we better get back teacher will be here."

She said and I was about to speak when Sensei Virgo is there and wow how did she know… wolves like that aren't fast learner in sensing humans but wolves easy as pie.

But only vampires can sense humans when they come in just like- I have wide eyes as I stopped in mid sentence… no way… both of them are vampire!? that's impossible…

If they are vampire I should've smell the scent of their clan… maybe I should tell Juvia what I truly I am…

After Science… me and Juvia should be going on History Class… We both stood up and saw that Lucy and Natsu are outside.

"Hey Gray we better be going on P.E we'll meet you guys in dismissal." Natsu said and I smirked. "Yeah okay we'll move on the cafeteria see ya."

I said and we wave at them as they were out of our sight. We went at the cafeteria and just took some sandwich and drinks.

We only have 10 minutes and I saw Juvia was reading her book while doing the assignment on History… and she was done eating.

Something's smells fishy around here… I took deep breathe and was done eating the bread and took Juvia at the back of the school where no one will notice us.

"Hey gray why are we here?" She asked and I remove my shirt that made her blush and look away at me but I smiled.

"There's something I want to show you Juvia…" I said and she looked at me but still with the blush on her cheeks. "What is it?"

She asked and I closed my eyes as I turn into a wolf slowly not to scare her. I opened my eyes as I have blue fur while my hind legs are white and long tail and the Fairy Tail mark is on the right of my chest…

Had sharp fangs, claws and black sharp eyes too. I looked at Juvia who had wide eyes and I went to her but she back away…

"This is what I am Juvia…" I said and I could see that she is nervous that I will hurt her or something that is on her mind…

"Gray…your… a wolf…" She said and I nodded as at the corner of my eye I could see that she clenched her fist…

"Juvia… what are you…?" I asked and she looked somewhere else as I could see that she is having a hard time to think what to say…

(To Be Continued)

**Sorry for not liking it and also for the late update of this chapter though those who like it please review and review and what do you think will happen when Gray knew that she is a vampire? You guys will know it. See ya. :S**


	7. Juvia I love you

**Hi everyone. Nice to see you guys again and I hope you guys like this and those who hate it don't push yourself. :)**

(Exo-M)

Chapter 7: "Juvia… I love you…"

-Gray's Pov-

"What are you…Juvia…?" I asked and she looked somewhere but then she gave up and looked at me. "You wanna know who I am…?"

She said and I could see that she is holding back her tears… "Gray… I am not what you think who I am…"

She said and I growled. I changed into human and I was holding her arms shaking her not so much. "What are you then? Human a wolf or even worse a vampire?" I asked and she clenched her teeth and fists… She looked up and I have wide eyes… this can't be happening… Juvia… is…a…

"Gray… I'm a vampire…" She said as she looked at me with red eyes not anymore blue… side of her teeth had grown fangs… I pulled away as it rain and I have wide eyes… "This can't be… we killed all the vampires."

I said and she have angry eyes as she looked at me… Juvia growled and I could see that she have sad eyes.

"This is all your fault! All of the wolves are!" She said and this time I got angrier as the rain got heavier. "What do you mean it's our fault! You guys were the one who killed one of the daughter-"

"We weren't the ones who killed them!" She said and I have wide eyes… "Wh-what…" I said when the battle started… we were just pups back there…

"It wasn't us… it was somebody that we didn't know our parents were trying to make peace with you guys… but everyone of you attacked…"

She said and tears falling from her eyes and no way… so it wasn't them that killed… the daughter of the Alpha wolf… "Juvia…we…" I was about to spoke when she cut me off again. "Just save it gray! I don't wanna hear it anymore and don't talk to me again!"

She said and was about to go away but I was fast than her. I took her wrist and she is trying to get away from my grip.

Her back meets my chest and I was hugging her and she was trying to escape. "Gray let go!"

She said and I hugged her tighter but not to hurt Juvia. And my head was at her neck smelling her beautiful scent. "Juvia… I love you…"

I said and she have wide eyes and she stopped moving and I kissed her cheeck but then she move her head away from me. I loosen my grip on her and she pull away from me… I was facing her back and I took a hold of her hand…

But she swat my hand and looked at me. "Juvia I love you… even though you are a vampire… I still love you…"

I said and she looked away. "Gray… please just go away… I don't want them to punish you and I promise Lucy-nee I will never leave her side… just please stop falling in love with me…''

She said and I have wide eyes this is my first time to love someone that I really care about and got hurt by Juvia…

"Juvia…please…" I was about to speak again but she ran away from me and the ringing of the class will be starting and I was on my knees as I scream…

(To be continued)

**Hey everyone sorry for the short and late chapter. And sorry if you guys hated this though who like it please review and review. And the next one will be Natsu and Lucy. :S**


	8. It can't be

**Hi everyone sorry for the late update and also for hating this story. Though who like it please I hope you like it and review what do you guys think? :S**

(The Truth)

Chapter 8: "It…can't be…"

-Gray's Pov-

I wasn't going to the History class… I was going to the clinic since the nurse there is a wolf too…

I went inside the clinic and I saw Aries Sensei. She is taking a day off in Sundays and Mondays as she will be working in this clinic. She looked at me and have wide eyes.

"What happen to you gray?" She asked and I smiled at her while scratching the back of my neck… "I was at the roof top and was sleeping… then the rain got stronger…"

I said and she quirked an eyebrow as she escort me in the empty bed and I take a sit making the bed sheets wet but she doesn't mind and gave me a white towel as I thanked Aries-san.

"So care to explain another since I don't understand the last one." She said and I sighed. "I was at the roof top since I have a headache and the rain got harder it got heavier…"

She quirked an eyebrow again… and I face palm. Since I'm not good at explaining… "My headache got heavier…"

I said and she smiled brightly as I sighed again… "Well anyway you should get some rest since your headache is worse than the other wolves in this school…"

She said and I nodded as I lay my body on the comfy bed and covered my body the white and cool sheet.

"I'll tell your sensei that you've got a headache and you'll be heal in dismissal." She said and I nodded as I was in a now deep slumber.

(Dismissal)

I woke up as someone shake my shoulder and I opened my eyes and I saw a pink hair with a yellow and blue… wait.

My vision got cleared and I saw Natsu, Lucy and Juvia… I sat up and both of them had a smile except Juvia… who is reading that book again.

"Hey dude… Aries-san said that you have a headache… and you'll be heal until dismissal…"

Natsu said and I remove the sheets and stretched. "Anyway… we got your bag we could walk at my house since Natsu here is not so good at math and science…" Lucy said and true enough that Natsu is not good at that I hate subjects. "Hey Juvia aren't you surprised that gray is better?"

Lucy asked and Juvia looked at us and nodded as she return to her reading and I have a pokerface.

"You okay Juvia?" Natsu asked and she smiled at the both of them but not me. "Yeah… fine. Come on we better get to the house." She said and we nodded and I took my bag at Natsu as they are outside I patted Natsu's shoulder and he looked at me.

"What is it gray?" He said and I sighed. "Hey dude do you like Lucy?" I asked and he blushed and scratched his cheek using his point finger. "Well… yeah…" He said and I nodded and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Why?" "Nothing just asking."

I said and was about to go out at the clinic when he took my shoulder and I glared at him. "What's wrong with you gray… you've been acting weird…"

He said and I swat his hand on my shoulder and looked at him. "I said it's nothing okay."

I said and he growled and was about to punch my face when he stopped and looekd at me. "There's something between you and Juvia?"

He asked and I clenched my hand and so does my teeth. "No! It's just that… I confess my feelings to her and…"

I can't continued and he have wide eyes as he smiled at me and shake my shoulders. "Dude! Did you say that you're a wolf." He said and I nodded… "Then did she say yes? Is she a wolf or a human?"

He asked and I remove his hands at my shoulder and he was facing my back. "She said no…" I said and he have wide eyes and looked at the ground.

"Sorry to hear that dude… but is she…" He said and we were outside the clinic as I closed the door and no one outside…

"Gray… don't tell me she is a…" He said and I nodded. "Yes she is-" "Really gray she is a wolf!?"

He asked and I have a pokerface. No that wasn't what I meant Baka! Juvia and Lucy are a vampire!

"No that's not what I meant-" "Is that why she said no?" He asked and I glared at him. "No! It's not that-"

I was cut off again when he took me by the arm and run to the girls. "Look dude then she is a wolf I can't believe it! I'll show Lucy that I am also a wolf!'' He said and this can't be happening… Please I hope he doesn't do it… or there might be something going to happen…

"It…can't be…" I muttered while I whispered it so that he couldn't hear and we saw the girls and we head to Lucy's house and so does Juvia's…

(To be continued)

**Hey sorry for this chapter if you guys hate this. So what do you think guys please review and review. :S**


	9. Natsu I'm not a wolf and Both princess

**Ohayo minna-san! Please I hope you guys like this new chapter of mine and also Ichinieze10 Happy B-day advance. Her b-day is also April 6 and so did I. She will be gone… and study at U.K and I will miss her. :"( So this is for you and so does Ichinieze10.**

**She is just beside me helping me make this chapter for her and so does who are reading this. :)**

(::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

Chapter 9: "Natsu… I'm not a wolf…" and "Both of us are princess."

-Lucy's Pov-

We already reach our house as Juvia opened the keys and something's wrong with her… she always smiled when 4 of us are hanging out but not…

We got inside and she throw her bag at the table while the boys remove their shoes and put it beside the door…

We changed our clothes into pj's and Juvia was making a dinner for us while I help Natsu learn and do the assignment and so does gray and me.

Juvia was done since she is the prodigy of a vampire thing. Anyway Juvia was done making dinner and gave us the food at the table.

"Wow Juvia your cooking is great!" Natsu said as he wolf down his food and we laughed except Gray.

"You okay gray?" I asked and he looked at me and he chuckled. "Yeah… fine." He said and I nodded at the corner of my eye I saw Juvia had a sad face.

"Hey guys we'll be back make yourself at home." I said and they both smiled at me and I smiled back as I took Juvia in the kitchen with her bringing her empty plate.

"What's in your mind Juvia?" I asked and she looked away at me and wash her plate. "Nothing…"

She said and I could sense there is something wrong with her. "Juvia I can smell something is wrong with you now tell me."

I said and she was done washing as she wipe the water on her hands using her shirt and Juvia looked at me.

"It's about Natsu and gray…" She said and I quirked an eyebrow… "What about them…" I said and she took a deep breath and was about to speak when Natsu shouted at us.

"Hey Lucy, Juvia we need to show you guys something!" He said and I took her and we both sat at the chair and I blushed when Natsu was shirtless and he smiled at me.

"Wh-what ar-are you going to show us N-natsu…" I said stuttering and at the corner of my eyes I saw Juvia and Gray have a sad eyes and face.

"Lucy this isn't the real me…" He said and I looked at him…

-Natsu's Pov-

"Lucy this isn't the real me…" I said and she looked at me and quirked an eyebrow… "What are you saying Natsu…?"

She asked and I closed my eyes as I could feel my body is turning into a wolf slowly so that she could get what I meant.

I opened my onyx eyes as I have pink fur while my stomach and hind legs are white until the under of my tail… also sharp fangs and the necklace of a dragon that pops gave me when I was a pup…

"This is who I am Lucy and I love you… because you are also a wolf…" I said and I could see she have wide eyes but was shaking… isn't she happy… wait… if she is trembling…

I looked at gray whose eyes are covered by his bangs… "Gray… this wasn't what are you gonna say… are you…?"

I asked and he looked at me and nodded. Then I turn to look at Lucy who have tears coming out… "Lucy are you…a human… or even worse…"

I said and she looked at me. "Natsu… I'm not a wolf…" Lucy said and I have wide eyes as I turn into human and my hands are shaking…

"Then what are you…?" I asked and when she closed her eyes and opened them… they weren't the blue I know… it was red… and she opened her mouth showing fangs…

"I'm a vampire… Natsu…" She said and I have wide eyes… this can't be happening… "Is that why you are acting weird Juvia… gray!?"

I asked as I looked at gray who nodded and I took him by the collar and I was growling and gray whose face is calm.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner…" I said and this time he looked at me showing his fangs… of a wolf… "I don't want to hurt your feelings…"

He said and I punched his face making the corner of his mouth ooze blood and I looked at Juvia who is in a vampire form but with a calm face and was about to come at her…

When Gray was in front of her and spit blood… "If you hurt Juvia… I will kill you…" He said and I growled I looked at Lucy who is now with an angry face…

"Natsu… Gray just go away…" She said and I went to her hugging her but she is struggling… "Lucy… please I love you even when the first time I met you…"

I said and she slapped my face… I touch my cheek where she hit me and the both of them have wide eyes.

"Just… I should've fallen for you… I don't want you to get punish and distracting you by your mission… just because you love me…"

Lucy said and I have sad eyes and outside it is starting to rain… heavier… "I don't care if I get punish… as long as I am with you Lucy… I cared about you so does your sister…"

I said and she cried harder… and glared at me. "You don't understand!" She shouted and I growled as I shook her shoulders…

"Then make me understand what are you talking about!" I said and she looked at Juvia who looked away at her and so did gray…

"Natsu… both of us can't be punished…" Lucy said and I gripped her shoulders harder… "What are you talking about…?"

I asked and this time Lucy looekd at me with swollen red eyes and clenched her fist. "Both of us are princess."

She said and the both of us have wide eyes… no way… both of them girls… are the vampire princess…

(O…O)

**Ehehe… I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for those who hate this. What do you guys think about this? And mind if I ask who is your hatest character on Fairy Tail so that on the next chapters there will be an enemy. So please review and review. :S**


	10. Memories about us

**Hey people my name is Ichieze10 and my friend here said I could the next chapter since she has chores, many of them this day. She said I will do the 10th chapter and I agreed. This is for you guys and also for my friend Ash. So we both are hoping you guys like this and sorry for late also hating it. Now let's start reading. :)**

(Ichieze10)

Chapter 10: Memories about us

-Gray's Pov-

Both of us have wide eyes as we looked at the girls who are the vampire princess!? All of us took a sit on the floor and both of them are looking somewhere around…

"That's impossible… we thought the daughters of the vampire king and queen are dead…" Natsu said and Lucy was at him and so did Juvia who is pinning both of us and glared.

"You guys were the once who started fighting!" Juvia shouted and okay now I am completely mad. I rolled over and I was now hovering her body and both of us growled.

"How is this suppose to be our fault!? You guys were the one who killed-" I was cut off before Juvia spoke. "It wasn't us who killed your parents!"

I have wide eyes and so did Natsu. I pull away as we both sit up and so did Natsu… "I don't understand…" Natsu said and both of them have calm face as Lucy rubbed her neck.

"So you guys didn't remember…" She muttered and we could hear her. "What do you mean we don't remember please tell us Lucy."

Natsu said and Lucy nodded as we both took a sit on the couch while Lucy and Juvia took a sit on the cool table glass.

"It all started… 20 years ago…" Juvia said as memories flash back at them and we were listening.

(Flashback in 20 years and Nobody's Pov)

_Wolves and vampires have been friends since they were born… the hell and heaven made this rules but if something happened between us immortal… they could change the rules…_

_There every immortal were playing at a very beautiful, ancient and cool place for every immortal… they called it paradise. The king of vampire and the wolf king are playing, like training._

_They both laughed as they tackled each other… both of their parents died… they don't know how they die but their people choose them to be their kings by their own kind of immortal…_

_The wolf king had dark onyx eyes that the vampires and wolves respect, sharp fangs that can kill one strike… pink hair and well toned chest… his name is… Igneel._

_He is the father of Natsu Dragneel. He looks like Igneel. And the vampire king… he has yellow hair… spiky though, blue eyes and turn into red eyes… a scratch on his left eye… _

_Toned chest… sharp fangs that can suck and kill in one strike… his name is Jerome. Both of them stood up and smiled or like grin at each other._

"_Igneel! Jerome! picnics ready!" The wife of Igneel called. And they both took a sit on the carpet. Igneel's wife is Cross. She had a light blue hair that reach until her waist, tied in a pony tail._

_Onyx eyes, a scratch on her right neck that is visible. Bandage wrap around her breast, a jacket that can show her stomach and breast that is why it is covered by those stuff… and also a light brown pants that is comfortable with her…_

_Cross gave Igneel a piece of meat and he kissed her cheek. "Thanks babe." He said and she giggled. Jerome chuckle at them and was about to eat some of the meat when his eyes were covered by a beautiful hand…_

"_Guess who?" The girl giggled and Jerome smirked as he remove the hands and kissed the girl's cheek. "Hey Sakura."_

_He said and she took a meat for both of them and he thanked her as she nodded and started eating and drinking the blood._

_Sakura-san has a blue hair or light blue hair like Juvia's. That reach her neck or shoulder and wavy by the way. Red eyes… sharp fangs… flexible body that can dodge any objects… she is wearing a black shirt that reach her waist… and white leggings also wearing sandals._

_They laughed, talk and turn to look around as every one of them are having fun, maybe someone is falling in live with other mortal, playing with their kids._

_Pups and vampires played each other, girls and boys. They were done eating and giggled also chuckled when their children are now playing at the carpet._

_A cute pup that has pink fur, small sharp fangs, onyx eyes, white legs barked as he jumped at Sakura and they laughed._

_Sakura soother his fur and Cross smiled. His name is Natsu. A blue wolf smirked and was laughing when Igneel tickled him and then soothed his fur. He is the son of Igneel's friend._

_Name Rain and his wife Julia. Their son's name is Gray. He is friends with Natsu. His tail is waging and barked and Cross giggled and soothed his fur._

_Natsu got out of Sakura's body and tackled Gray in the carpet and they both laughed and the girls giggled. Natsu and Gray went to both of them as they took a sit and soothed their fur._

_You already know them anyway… Lucy was soothing Natsu's fur as he was laying on her lap while Juvia is soothing Gray's ears and face and his tail wagging and their parents were in awe._

_They were in peace… but someone or somebody in any kind of immortal. What? Who? who are they? and what are they up to? Lucy, at the corner of her eye glared at the 2 bodies that are in the shadow and they smirked. _

_And showed blood on a vampire boy and also girl… while the other one hold 2 heads of the pups._

_Lucy screamed and went to Sakura who is holding her while Lucy cried. "Lucy what's wrong?" Jerome asked and the 2 bark at the shadow tree and Juvia cried as she was in the arms of Cross._

"_What's wrong with them?" Igneel asked and he took Natsu in his arms as he was now trembling and so did Jerome who took Gray._

"_What's wrong Natsu…?" Igneel asked worried as he soothed his fur and Natsu was whimpering and point his paw where Lucy and the others saw…_

_Their parents looked at the tree and have wide eyes they saw blood on the trees until it reach the branch… Rain and Julia took Gray and soothed his fur._

"_Sir something's wrong the other soldiers suspense something… we should head back." He said and they all nodded._

"_Julia, Cross and also Sakura take the kids and get them some rest. They were shocked." Jerome said and they nodded as they run with the kids back to their den._

_Igneel and Rain howl as everyone of them, immortals run with them back to their camp and den. Beside the bloody tree… they smirked and followed them hiding in the shadows…_

(The Flashback will be continued)

-Gray's Pov-

I have wide eyes and then memories came back to me when we were kids, we made peace with them…

"Lucy…" Natsu muttered and they looked away. Juvia looked at the clock and it is already 9:00. She stretched and stood us both without the smile.

"It's getting late and we have school tomorrow… we will just continue in the right moment… you guys need sleep…"

She said as Lucy escorted Natsu out of the house. I put my shoes on and Juvia was about to get away when I took her wrist and hugged her while she was not facing me… and I burried my face on her shoulder…

Smelling the scent of her blood… water… her kind of element… memories of us in school… those moments… the dreams I have with her…

"Gray…" She whispered as I made her face me and she looked at me with sad eyes and I hugged her as I can feel her blush and I could feel tears…

"I'm sorry Juvia…" I whispered at her ear and went out of the house as I went pass Lucy and she have a sad smile and so did I. I was behind Natsu as she closed their door and I looked at Natsu…

I put my hand on his shoulder and patted it. He looked at me and I sadly grin at him and so did he. We went into our house since my house is right and his left…

I wave at him and I Natsu wave back at me… I looked at the moon and my ear twitch as I could hear Juvia cry and Lucy was hugging her… I have sad eyes and I was walking at my room and I was sorry about what happen…

I really like- no scratch that I really love her… I went to sleep as memories came back at me…

(To be continued)

**Hey guys sorry about this story if you guys hate this. Anyway Ash agreed though and please review and review, sorry 'gain for hating it. :S**


	11. Memories about us 2

**Hi everyone this is again Ichieze10. So this is the continues of Memories about there past. Okay we have been busy lately because… we were at the place where we can ask the anime characters!**

**We are having so much fun and good thing before we got out of that place. We asked the owner or the maker of it if we could just send a question to those who would like to answer different anime. And he said a yes. Okay maybe later about that so let us get on with the story. :S**

(Ichieze10)

Chapter 11: Memories about us 2

-Juvia's Pov-

Yesterday's event was kind of making me frustrated. When we met both of them we knew that they were our childhood friends… we were trying to say hi again. When we realized that the father of Natsu…

Igneel-san said that he removed one of our horror memories back when we were 11 or 12 any age it doesn't matter k.

The memories came back to me making my heart pumped harder hurting my chest… making me weak… everything that hurts me… that I didn't pay attention to the Leo-sensei.

"Juvia!" He shouted and I shake my head and stood up. "Were you listening to me?" He asked and I can take this. Or not?

"Yes sensei." I said and I could see him smirk. Like a baka teacher… "Okay answer this then what is a3 + a= ?"

He asked and shoot I can't I was about to say no… when a paper was on my table and it said the answer… "a4 or 4a."

I said and he have wide eyes and then cleared his throat. 'Ha! Take that Sensei!' I thought in my head as inside I was smirking.

"I see you are listening then… Okay since all of you or some of you understand it…" He said as he took 12 papers out of his bag.

"You will choose a partner… and do this together, here in school or one of your house. Now 5 minutes choose a partner starts now."

He said and in a second I have a poker face as everyone have already a partner except gray… hell no. I am not gonna partner that bakayero wolf…

"Okay class who doesn't have a partner?" He asked and Gray as do I raise my hand. 'What the heck dude!? Why did I raise my hand!? Uh! Stupid Juvia.'

I thought to myself as gray sit beside me and Sensei gave us each paper… "Okay you guys still have 5 minutes… you guys can do that or just do it home."

He said and some did it and some did not as they were just doing something that isn't important.

I want to do something at home so I took my red pen. Other teachers here doesn't mind the color of what we are writing… they have many and diff. pens you know.

I looked at the paper and it this a pop quiz or something!? Because it have 50 questions!? And needs a solution. My right eye twitch but then I sighed. But since I am slight good at math.

I will just answer some of the questions I know the answers. Okay I start writing the answers… huh. They are just easy than I thought.

We only have 3 minutes. And yeah I was right about this paper. The 1st, 2nd also the 3rd pages were too easy. But the 4th and 5th were slight easy and done.

Wow I didn't know that I could answer them all in this school. Lol. Anyway we still have 2 minutes… I read a new novel that Lucy-nee bought me…

At the corner of my eye… I looked at Gray whose… having a hard time at the last page… wow that was fast of him.

I sighed and looked at the paper of his. "The answer on 49 is PEMDAS." I said and he looked at me and smirked.

"What are you smirking about baka?" I asked and he chuckled. " I thought you didn't want to help me?"

He asked and I answered the last question and I glared at you. "Then you should've told me. Besides grades are important you want to graduate right?"

I asked and he smirked and I really want to remove that smirk of his lips but I shrugged it off and finally the bell rang so it is our dismissal.

Lucy-nee and Natsu is on a different class so they will be home at 8:00 pm. Me and Gray are outside my house just doing nothing and kind of awkward…

"Hey about yesterday…" Gray said and I looked at him still keeping my composure. "What about it…" I said and he sighed.

"Could… you continue… about our past…" He said and I have wide eyes… "I thought you don't wanna know…"

I said and again he sighed this time frustrated… "Not really but there might be something why both of us lost our memories…"

He said and maybe this is the best time to tell him about our past. I sighed and looked at the clouds….

"Well to continue the story…." I said as the air hit our face….

(Continue of Flash back)

"_What's gotten into those kids?" Rain said as they looked at their children sleeping… "And that blood on the tree… everyone of us was shocked…"_

_Julia said as the guards were trying to find out who is well you know… Igneel sniffed the air and growled…_

"_Looks like the blood belongs to a pups head also a vampire…" Igneel said and they have wide eyes…_

"_That's why the immortals that are here were crying…" Sakura said and Cross nodded. "We should just keep this a secret to the kids."_

_Jerome said and they all nodded… times went pass as they are still finding the enemy… and who would kill such a thing…_

_(After pass years)_

"_Oi! Natsu!" The younger Gray called the younger Natsu as he caught a fish for them… "Nani?"_

_He asked as they were walking until home… They stopped as they saw Lucy and Juvia who are playing with other immortals._

_Juvia saw them and wave at them. "Hey guys come play with us!" She said as Natsu put down his bait and both of them played at them…_

_After they were done playing and they walk into their house. "Man! That fish was delicious! Thanks for sharing us Natsu."_

_Lucy said and he nodded. "That's what friends do right." He said as they all nodded. They reach the house and saw that Natsu's mother and the parents of Gray are dead…_

_They both have wide eyes as Jerome… Sakura and Igneel are fighting… Natsu and Gray are crying…_

"_We didn't kill them were telling the truth!" Jerome said but all the wolves growled. "You liar! We trust you but you killed them! Your scent was there!"_

_He said as Natsu and Gray growled at both of them…. but they were escorted back into the house… "Please give us-"_

_Sakura was cut off when she was killed by Igneel and blood all over her body as she died… Father and 2 daughters have wide eyes…_

"_Igneel…. Sakura…Ahh!" He run forward to Igneel but got killed by the wolves… and was thrown in front of the girls and the vampires protect them…_

_Igneel growled at them and barked… "Kill them all!" He ordered as wolves and the vampires kill each other, fight and survive…_

_2 vampires went out as the girls went unconscious… and they run into the city where they will never find the princess…_

_(Done)_

"That's how it happen… the battle…" I said and he have wide eyes… I looked at the ground still waiting for Lucy-nee….

"I'm sorry… so it wasn't your parents that killed Cross-san and my…parents…" He said and I nodded…

"We were just trying to explain but you guys attacked us… I was scared… blood… everything…"

I said and tears are coming out of my eyes but then it flowed harder when Gray hugged me and I blushed.

"I'm really sorry for your loss… Juvia I didn't mean to growl at you and hurt you…" He said and I hugged him back and we both pull away. We laughed and maybe I don't hate gray anymore…

"And I'm sorry about the events happen between us…" I said and he smirked. "It is okay… and could we be friends again…?"

He asked and I have wide eyes as I looked at him and I smiled at gray. "Okay." I said and gray have wide eyes…

"Really?" I nodded again this time with smirk. "Really." I said and he smirked back at me.

"Hey guys!" Natsu shouted and we both went to them as they have smile on their faces. "What are you guys smiling at?"

I asked and we have wide eyes. "No way…." I said and they both chuckled. "Way Juvia… we are now friends… I also told the past…"

She said and we have smile on our faces… we're beastfriends again… I guess there is something gonna happen… This is the best happy ending…

(Continues)

**Hey guys sorry for the hating this story… and for late update…. please review and review…**


	12. Happy Endings

**Hi guys so this is the last chapter and sorry if you hated this. I am out of ideas so we just did this to the last part. So please those who like this we really appreciated it.. And sorry for late update also hating it..**

(Lilikia234 and Ichieze10)

Chapter 12: Happy Endings

-Natsu's Pov-

Finally peace between us have finally stop. Yesterday was awesome. Lucy and the others went to our house and explained to pops. He was also shocked by the news too… but good thing he accepted them.

We became friends and so does Levy also Erza friends with them too. Since they are the only ones left in the house. Me, Levy and Gray will be sleeping in their house.

Good thing pops accepted us to sleep there and now we're here at Lucy's house. Yeah when I confess to her that time when I didn't know she is a vampire… I still think Lucy is thinking about it too.

Well so do I. I know she didn't accept my feelings back there… because we known each other… but know I will confess to her. But how am I supposed to do that!?

Well… I guess i'll remove that first but today we will have the best day ever… and you know what that is?

All of us are at the beach. Oh yeah and don't get me wrong but we all clapped as Levy and Gajeel kissed at the beach. Well yeah Gajeel like her a lot… but then he revealed his feelings from Levy.

And would you look at that. She also like Gajeel too. Wow that was so nice of her. Well they are kind of opposite. She's nice, funny, cute, respective, and well like common to Juvia and Lucy.

And Gajeel… well how am I supposed to say this… ignorant, selfish, sometimes kind… like our teacher Sensei Leo. But maybe Levy is keeping him well… lovely dove. Lol.

Anyway back at the beach. Me and Gray are at the volleyball contest. I still don't know where is Lucy and Juvia… maybe they just went out for a walk. We both are battling…

Aquarius and Sagittarius Sensei. Tch, this will be too easy. Aqua pass the ball to us… and Gray bounce it back but it went at the end of the line and we both won.

Gray bro-fist me and bro-fist him back. When we got out of the contest… every girls went to us… and we tried to escape but fail… but then 2 arms went hold our arm and got us out…

"Hey guys who wants an autograph of Gray and Natsu!?" One voice… Erza? I looked at her as she was holding an empty picture but with a stupid sign.

'Nice thinking Erza!' I thought and the girls went to her but the picture went to the wind and they all followed it until to the city… and we both sweat drop. Erza went to us and gray smirked.

"Thanks Erza." He said and she nodded but chuckled. "Don't thank me Gray… thanked them both…" Erza said and she pointed that 2 arms on ours.

They remove their hands and went in front of us and I could see that both of us are blushing… we saw… Lucy and Juvia… in 2 piece…

Lucy was wearing a white piece and her hair was in pony tail… as it showed her stomach and nice legs also arms… and you got the information…

I have nosebleed coming out… and I covered it as I turn around and looked at gray who have wide eyes… and had a drool with a nosebleed…

Well… Juvia is wearing black 2 piece… and her hair was in a pony tail… she kind of look cute. Well she is my friend. The nosebleed was gone and I shake my head.

I punch the head of gray as he fall down and the girls laughed. I smirked as gray have 3 vein pops coming out… he stood up and his face was near me but in a fight way.

"What the hell was that for!?" He said and my face was near to him too. "You were drooling over the girls!" I said and he growled… "You too! You have a nose bleed!"

He said and we were now fighting as the girls sighed and Juvia stopped the both of us. "Come on guys… we're having fun at the beach… just please stop fighting."

She said and gray was under me and I nodded at Juvia who smiled. "Okay then." I said and we both stood up. I looked at Gray who looked back at me then we laughed.

(Gray's Pov)

"Hey guys!" Levy shouted as we turn to them and smiled. Gajeel was there beside her too. We both bro-fist and so did Natsu.

Lucy hugged Levy and so did Juvia. "Congratulations Gajeel!" Natsu said as Gajeel smirked. "Hey I can't keep my feelings forever you know." He said and that dude made me chuckled.

"Yup all ends well dude.'' I said and they both nodded and Gajeel smirked and both of us quirked an eyebrow. "What are you smirking at?"

I asked and he crossed his arms but Gajeel still has that smirk and whispered at us… "You guys haven't said your feelings yet to them."

He said and he pointed at Lucy and Juvia. I scratched the back of my neck while Natsu whistled and he chuckled again.

"Fine we did but you know the whole story…" He said and Gajeel nodded. "Why don't you tell them now?" Gajeel asked and I sighed. "Don't know... if Juvia still like me…" I said and Gajeel sighed.

"You guys are now friends. Just tell them now." He said and again both of us sighed but Gajeel smirked. "Unless you both are chicken…"

He said and both of us looked at each other but then we have vein pop coming out… and glared at him.

"We are not chicken!" We both said and good thing the girls are gone sitting on the place we are staying. "Then tell them you guys your feelings."

He said and Natsu smirked. "I'll tell Lucy at dinner that's a promise." He said and while Gajeel is smirking… I tried to walk out but he took me by the collar and I have a goofy smile at them…

"Uh… maybe tomorrow…" I said and they have smirks on their face… Oh man. They carry me to the girls and Gajeel set me down and Natsu cleared his throat.

"Hey guys listen to this… gray have something to tell Juvia.'' He said and cursed you natsu. Juvia stood up and we both are facing each other while Lucy and Erza watched.

Oh yeah also Levy who is now sitting beside Gajeel. And Natsu was sitting between Erza and Lucy. "What are you going to say Gray…?"

She asked and I swallowed all my saliva… I hope she accept my feelings… "Juvia… when the time I first met you… as we became friends… I have this feeling that I wanted to tell you a long time."

I said and all of my friends smirked as Natsu and Lucy thumps up me… and Juvia quirked an eyebrow…

"What are you talking about Gray…?" She asked and I took a deep breath and smile at her… "Juvia… I love you… the first time I met you… the moments we have. Do you also love me?"

I asked and she have wide eyes… and I looked at the ground but then I was shocked… when she kissed me but I kissed her back. We both pull away and she hugged me.

"Of course I love you… I really love you Gray… the moments and also when we were kids…" She said and I hugged her back.

As my friends clapped and they hugged us. All of us laughed and I smirked at Natsu who is now having sweat but then screamed and the girls looked at him while me and Gajeel smirked.

Both of us bro-fist and Lucy went to him. "Natsu… what's wrong…?" She asked and Natsu kissed her and Lucy have wide eyes but then she kissed Natsu back as they both pulled away.

"I can't take it anymore… Lucy I love you with all my heart… do you love me…" He said and Lucy hugged him and he hugged her back. "Yes Natsu… I love you too…"

She said and all of us clapped… we went into the pool where no people were around as we swim, played, talk and something that is fun…

"Hey everyone!" We heard the father of Natsu and we turn around… he was wearing swimming trunks and other sensei were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked and his pops smirked. "You know what I think… I just misunderstand that… what happen to our past… and I am sorry…"

He said and we all smiled and throw wated at Igneel and he glared at us as we all laughed but then he joined. "Hey Igneel-san why is the other Sensei are here?"

Lucy asked and he smirked. "Well Lucy, I guess we aren't the only ones I live in here." He said and we have wide eyes when they form in vampires and the other are wolf… we all smirked and they return normal as we have fun.

This is the best day of our lives I looked up and smirked. I was pull down by the water but we got up. I glared at Natsu and the others laughed but I put him down in the water and remove my hand at his hair.

He glared back at me but we laughed and so did our new lovers. We smiled at them and throw us a water we all laughed and we played.

Maybe this is the awesome day we have… I guess. Thanks for this peace we are now back to normal.

And you know what I think wolves and vampires can be in a good situation… being friends, family and anything… this is the best happy ending we have… The end. See you next time guys…

(The End)

**So this is the last chapter. Sorry if you guys hated this story. And please review and review of what do you guys think. Well don't worry I will upload some more stories… thanks again for those who review this. Sayonara! :S**


End file.
